The present invention relates to a mounting device, more particularly to mounting device endowed with strength and ornamentality.
There are many types of mounting devices presently on the market. One such device is a suction cup with a hook. The suction cup is stuck onto a wall, but does not stick long enough and can not carry heavy things, as a result of its limited strength, so it may fall off the wall at any time. Stronger mounting devices involve nailing a container or a cloth hanger to a wall, but if the container is large more nails are needed to do the job. Too often, though, nailing into a wall damages the appearance of the wall, so such kind of mounting device is not very welcome.